Individuals wear absorbent articles to receive and contain discharged urine, perspiration, fecal matter, and/or other body exudates. For instance, absorbent articles can include, but are not limited to, diapers, training pants, and other garments, such as adult incontinence products and feminine hygiene products. Some conventional designs for absorbent articles comprise a fluid impervious top sheet that faces the wearer of the article, an absorbent core or material, and a fluid impervious back sheet. In some such designs, elasticized material, such as LYCRA strands can be sandwiched between the edges of the back sheet and top sheet and thereby create an (ideally) fluid-impervious leg and/or waist gasket. However, such an architecture for an absorbent garment is not ideal in all situations.